You Jump, I Jump
by Devil of My Family
Summary: It's all a blur to Kurt, it's so hazy he can barely find it scary. But he's with Blaine. Even the gun pointing to his face doesn't matter as long as Blaine is right there. Threeshot, Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo!**

**This is one of those fanfics that no one can see in the actual show and that is why I am writing it :) It's a bit different, I think, from most... At least I hope it is. **

**Warnings: blood, possibly, some language in the later chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (or any other show I might mention later...)  
**

* * *

"Dude, you should really be in bed," Blaine said. It was Friday and he and Kurt were in the library that was empty safe for a couple of freshmen that sat in the corner.

"No, I can't yet. I have to finish this, it's due Monday and if I don't finish it now then I'll think about it all weekend and I won't be able to relax..."

"Kurt, you look like you could fall asleep right there!"

"I'll go to bed as soon as I'm done. It won't take long, okay? Seriously," Kurt said when Blaine put his hand on his forehead. "It's just a little cold, people get them all the time!"

"You're burning up."

"I'll be fine, Blaine. Stop worrying."

"Can't. You're my boyfriend, I'm supposed to worry about you."

"You're neglecting your own homework."

"I'll do it once you're _tucked in and fast asleep._"

Kurt couldn't help but think Blaine was being really cute. But even though he knew stressing over a French essay probably wasn't the best thing to do right, if he didn't finish it now then he would never get it done by Monday afternoon. "Blaine, I..."

"I'll write it for you if that's what it takes," Blaine cut Kurt off.

"You're being really sweet but we both know I'm better in French than you." He was going to finish this. The fact that his eyes were so blurry he could barely see what he was writing didn't matter. He was stubborn enough to push through an insignificant detail like that.

"Kurt, really..."

"_Blaine, _really, I love you but..."

"Don't move!" Both Blaine and Kurt turned to look at the library door. Their eyes widened. "All of you just stay where you are and no one gets hurt."

* * *

"Quinn, turn on the TV. Now!"

"What's wrong, Mercedes? Why are you so scared?"

"Just turn on the news!"

… "Oh my God...!"

"I know!"

"Do you think Finn knows?"

"I don't know... I mean, shouldn't the police inform..."

"Hold on, Sam's calling, I'm putting you on conference."

"Have you seen the news?"

"Just watching."

"Looks pretty serious, do you think he's okay?"

"Hey! No coward with a gun is going to bring down my boy! I'm sure he's telling that idiot that his hair is awful right now!"

* * *

_He should really have a haircut... Scratch that, he should just shave his head._

Kurt was leaning heavily on Blaine and tried to keep his tired eyes open. The guy who had barged in the library had moved all four of them to sit against the wall furthest away from all the windows and it turned out that moving even that distance was almost enough to knock Kurt into peaceful oblivion. He forced himself to stay awake, though. He couldn't stand the idea of knowing what was going on. Not that he really did even now but at least he could feel Blaine next to him, felt his chest moving and heard – yes, heard – his heart thumping.

The silence in the room was only broken by the sound of steps outside the library. Even in his exhausted mind, Kurt knew the school was being evacuated. No one had tried to come in the library yet or contacted the guy holding them hostage. They were probably waiting for the authorities... Kurt had watched a lot of cop shows with his dad. As soon as the police arrived, everything would be fine. Someone would heroically save the day by jumping through the window and knocking the gun out of the criminals hands.

A small smile appeared on Kurt's face as the thought of Blaine in a shining armor and on a white horse entered his mind.

"What the HELL are you smiling about?"

Kurt felt the hold around him tighten. "He's sick, he's got a high fever, I don't think he's really awake."

Blaine's voice lacked its usually so calm quality. This made Kurt frown and focus his eyes enough to see that the guy was pointing directly at his face.

Funny how he didn't feel more scared.

"Are you another homophobe?" he asked, his voice slurred.

"Kurt, be quiet."

"You should listen to your boyfriend, baby-face, if you don't want your perfect skin to be ruined by a hole right between your pretty, blue eyes."

"Oh, that wouldn't look good at all. Even worse than a slushie facial, don't you think so, Blaine?"

"Please, Kurt, shush!"

They all jumped when the guy fired the gun, hitting the wall a couple of feet above their heads. The younger boys whimpered and tried to become as small as possible.

"Drama queen..." Kurt muttered but quietly enough so that only Blaine heard. He rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and sighed, willing the forming headache to go away. He was a little more scared now.

* * *

"Can't you go any faster?"

"We won't get there at all if we're pulled over!"

"Does anyone know where Finn is?"

"He said he's going there with Mr. Hummel and his mom. Rachel's with them, too."

_...Dean Tobes, a former student of Dalton Academy, has locked himself in the library with four students. A couple of eyewitnesses said that he at least claimed to be looking for an old teacher of his, who, according to the faculty, retired last year. Tobes doesn't have a cri... Wait. This just in, a gunshot has been heard. The police is sending people to try and find out if anyone is hurt..." _

"Watch the road, Sam!"

"This is bad, what if he..."

"Don't even go there, Tina. Kurt is fine. He has to be. He's Kurt."

"Mercedes is right. We have to stay positive. But seriously, who cared about the cops, step on it!"

"Quinn, we already have more people in this car than we should, I really think that..."

"Oh, that is it, let me drive!"

"Santana, you can't do that, ouch, stop it, we're in the middle of a..."

* * *

"_Mr. Tobes, your old teacher is no longer a teacher here, he is retired,"_ a calm voice said through the door. "_Just tell us if anyone is hurt."_

"Call him and get him here!" Tobes screamed. Kurt could see the red and blue lights from the corner of his eye.

"_He lives in California now, it will take too..." _

"I don't care! No one is leaving until he's here!"

Dean Tobes. What a stupid name, Kurt thought. His last name sounded like it was the nickname of a dog called name Toby. This guy would never be a star. His name wouldn't allow it. Maybe if he changed it. He could become one of those stars without a last name. Like Madonna. Or make a new name for himself like Lady Gaga.

"Kurt?"

"Mm...?"

"How are you feeling?"

Blaine's voice was so soft and velvety. It always made something warm spread in Kurt's stomach. "I love your voice," was his quiet answer. He made a sound to protest when the shoulder disappeared from under his head. He felt a finger under his jaw and suddenly he was looking directly into the worried eyes of Blaine.

"Do you feel cold?"

"...yeah? And hot. I don't know..."

"_Mr. Tobes, why don't you let the kids out? We can discuss this..." _

"No! I want that bastard here or these kids die! I swear, I don't care what happens to me, I have nothing to lose..."

"Please!" Blaine suddenly said. "Please, my friend needs to get out of here, his fever is getting worse!"

"I told you to be quiet!" Tobes yelled, pointing the gun at them again. Kurt flinched at the harsh voice as it did nothing but worsen his headache. When Blaine's words sank in, he suddenly felt a jolt of fear go through him.

"No, Blaine, I don't wanna leave you..." he whispered. "I'm fine. I am. I promise!" Blaine looked at him but didn't say anything. He gathered the younger boy into his arms and rested his jaw on the top of his head. "I don't wanna leave you," Kurt repeated.

"Shh, baby..." Blaine said. "I'm right here."

Tobes was pacing back and forth the room, staying away from the windows. He kept putting his hand through his hair which, in Kurt's opinion, just made it look worse. The freshmen were whispering to each other so quietly that not even Kurt or Blaine could hear what they were saying. Tobes didn't seem to care about them. Maybe they were quiet enough.

"I really can't stay..." Kurt sang so quietly that it was as if his jaw was moving but no words came out. Blaine heard him though. Kurt could picture the tiny smile on his boyfriend's face as he sang the next line.

"But baby, it's cold outside."

It wasn't really. It was May. And yet, Kurt felt himself shivering. "I've got to go away..."

"But baby, it's cold outside." Blaine's lips moved against his head. Kurt closed his eyes, trying to imagine that they were somewhere far away from here, maybe in New York, cuddling in the audience of Billy Elliot.

"We're gonna be fine, Kurt, I swear."

Kurt nodded.

* * *

"Sir, I'm sorry, but a good friend of ours is one of the hostages in Dalton, we have to get there!"

"He's brother is our friend also, we have to be there for him!"

"We'll slow down, just please, please... Let us go!"

"We'll bring you cupcakes if you do..."

"Someone keep her quiet!"

"Officer... I know this looks bad, I know there is too many of us but we're just really worried. A gun was fired in there, he could be..."

"Alright, alright! You can go but a couple of you is going to have to ride with me."

"I'll go. I always wanted to be in a police car. I think the lights are pretty."

"Yeah, she can go with you."

"I'll go with her, someone just help me get my chair from the back..."

"Can you go really fast, though, sir, we all really love Kurt."

* * *

The room was completely quiet. The police had informed Tobes that the teacher he was looking for was actually visiting his family in Ohio but it would still take him a few hours to get there. Kurt sure hoped they weren't lying. And if they were, he hoped they had some wicked plan.

Again, the image of his Prince Blaine came to his mind. Too bad that Prince Blaine was just as much in distress as him.

His eyelids felt so heavy they could have been made of led. "Keep me awake," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Keep me awake, talk to me. I don't want to fall asleep. I don't wanna leave you alone..."

"Kurt, it's fine, you're sick."

"No, Blaine, I told you, I don't wanna leave you. Don't let me fall asleep, please. Just keep talking to me..."

He sounded more healthy and well... sane now that he was borderline desperate. He was pleading with his eyes which usually worked when he wanted Blaine to stay in his room for a few more minutes or the last bite of the shared dessert. Blaine looked back to him with an expression that told Kurt he had already won this one.

"Alright, calm down. I'll keep you awake. I'll keep you with me."

"Thank you," Kurt breathed, relaxing against Blaine again and for an reply Blaine kissed the top of his head.

Tobes just kept pacing.

TBC

* * *

**So here is the first part, hope you liked it. **

**The two other chapters WILL BE LONGER!**

**Sorry for the possible typos. **

**Drop a word if you feel like it :) See ya again soon!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so... **

**Wow! **

**I don't think I have ever had that much mail in my inbox! Seriously, guys, you are AMAZING! **

**Thank you so so so so so much to everyone who read the first chapter.**

**Thank you so so so so so much to everyone that reviewed. **

**Thank you so so so so so much to everyone that put this story on their story alert list. **

**Thank you so so so so so much to everyone made this story one of their favorites. **

**Thank you so so so so so so so much to everyone who did all of the above. **

**And thank you also if you put me in your author alert or favorite author list! That makes me smile like a maniac! **

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, sorry it took me so long to write it. I didn't want to publish anything that I only wrote just because I HAD to update. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**

* * *

**

"We should totally preform Sound of Music," Kurt said out of the blue.

"Oh? I bet you would want to be Maria," Blaine replied. He was rubbing Kurt's shoulder with his thumb but never took his eyes off Tobes.

"Nuh-uh," Kurt said. "I want to be Liesl. And you'd be Rolf."

"I don't want to be Rolf! He's the coward who betrays them in the end!"

"Maybe but before that he sings Sixteen going on Seventeen with Liesl."

Despite the situation, Blaine felt a smile tugging the corner of his mouth. "So just to sing that song you'd have me play the traitor?"

"It's the perfect song for us," Kurt said simply.

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

Blaine couldn't believe that even though he had a 102 degree fever, Kurt still managed to sound like he was looking down to the world from his throne. Funnily enough, this was one of the things Blaine absolutely loved about his boyfriend. It meant that even though he had been bullied for so long, he still refused to change and was proud of who he was. He wasn't going to hide it just because someone said it wasn't okay.

Kurt was going to be something mega-big one day, Blaine had no doubt about that. He just hoped he could follow him wherever the road of success took him.

"This totally messes up my moisturizing routine..." Kurt mumbled. Blaine was pretty sure it was mostly to start the conversation again but he could hear a tiny bit of actual annoyance in Kurt's voice, too. "My face is gonna look like a strawberry pie on Monday."

"You'd still be pretty."

"Tell me that on Monday morning and I'll know you actually do love me."

"Baby, you never have to doubt that..."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Blaine squeezed Kurt tightly against himself when Tobes took long, quick steps towards the four of them. First he thought they had talked too loudly after all but then he realized that Tobes' gun was pointed at the freshmen. He turned to look at them to see what Tobes was so angry about. The younger boys looked like they regretted the day they had been born.

One of them had a phone in his hand.

* * *

"Finn! What's going on, have they told you anything?"

"I... I don't know, they won't tell me anything..."

"Do they think anyone's hurt?"

"The news said something about a gunshot!"

"Does he want money?"

"How are they planning to get them out?"

"Guys, BACK off!"

"We are worried!"

"So are we but we can't do anything but wait!"

"But Kurt..."

* * *

The phone broke to pieces when it hit the opposite wall.

"Your daddy can't get you out of here with his money, rich boy," Tobes said with a low voice. "It's not money that I'm after."

"My family could probably give you..."

"Shut UP!" Tobes roared and raised his gun with his finger on the trigger...

"If you fire that gun the cops are just gonna barge in here!"

Blaine looked at Kurt, his expression probably matching the surprise on Tobes' face. Kurt's eyes were glazed with fever and it was either because he was plain crazy or outstandingly brave but he didn't seem at all afraid of either the gun or the man holding it. He just looked determined.

"They've already heard one gunshot. Do you really think they're just gonna stand by if there's another? Hell, knowing my dad, HE will break through that door!"

"You really don't want to make me angry," Tobes warned.

"I'm not trying to, I'm stating facts. You kill him and you kiss your revenge or whatever goodbye. You might as well carve your own tombstone."

The silence in the room was so tense it was suffocating. Kurt and Tobes were glaring at each other and Blaine could feel his heart thumping against his chest as if it wanted to come out. What if Kurt had sent Tobes over the edge? Blaine had a horrible mental flash of Kurt lying in his arms, bleeding out, dying, looking betrayed because Blaine hadn't protected him...

Slowly, Tobes lowered the gun and without another word, walked away from the boys again. Kurt's shoulders relaxed and he sagged against Blaine, exhausted.

"That was so brave," Blaine said, kissing the top of Kurt's head. A lump was forming in the back of his throat as he tried to get rid of the image in his head.

"He's serious, Blaine," Kurt whispered as if just realizing it. "He will kill us if he sees no other option..."

"Kurt, I told you, we're gonna be fine."

"I had all these plans for the future."

Blaine knew about Kurt's plans. They talked about future quite often. Lately, Blaine had started to include Kurt in his own plan but as far as he knew, Kurt's plans only included: "...my own clothing line and a little Broadway on the side. I want Heidi Klum to make her last runway appearance in my clothes. I wanna show all those macho football players just how big I can be! And I want to live in an awesome apartment on Upper East Side with..."

Kurt paused, sparking up Blaine's curiosity. There had never been a 'with' after Upper East Side. Could it be...? "With?"

Blaine felt Kurt's fingers lace up with his own. "...with a bed big enough for the two... of us..."

The older boy couldn't help but actually smile. It wouldn't have been like Kurt to just say "with you." But they way he had said it was just perfect, suggestive and yet so adorably innocent.

"Well..." Blaine said after a small while. "That sounds like a good plan to me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. There's nothing I want more than to share a bed with you in our apartment in New York."

"You think we'll make it there?"

"We will."

And he meant it.

* * *

"My son is in there!"

"I know, sir, and I am sorry but we have to make our every move carefully. The fact is that he has a gun and we don't have what he wants."

"You have got to be KIDDING me!"

"Honey, your heart..."

"Kurt's in there with some maniac, I don't care about my..."

"Well, I do! And I'm Kurt does, too, you have to calm down a little!"

"...I'm so scared."

"I know. Me, too."

* * *

Kurt sighed, tiredly playing with the hem of his blazer with his free hand. Blaine knew just how much he hated the school uniform he was forced to wear in Dalton. It wasn't just once that he had heard all the 107 ways to improve the boring and too formal outfit.

The younger boy was looking at the window, clearly frustrated that he couldn't see outside. Blaine squeezed his hand a little but barely got a blink as a response.

"A penny for your thoughts," Blaine whispered.

"I just... hope that Dad is okay," Kurt replied. "He shouldn't overexcite himself." His face was even paler than what it usually was, safe for his cheeks that were slightly red and Blaine could see the faintest trace of sweat on his forehead. Gosh, he hoped Kurt would have just listened to him and gone to bed. "Maybe he hasn't even heard..."

But he clearly didn't believe that was the case. Blaine was pretty sure that stressing about his dad wasn't going to do any good for Kurt's fever but at the same time he knew he wouldn't be able to say anything that would put his mind at ease.

"How are _you _feeling?" he asked instead.

"Icky."

"Icky?"

"Sweaty, smelly, disgusting... Nauseous, tired... what're you doing?"

Blaine tried to change his position in a way that didn't require Kurt to move too much. This was hard as he was also trying to make sure he didn't look like he was planning a great escape.

After a little maneuvering, Kurt was sitting with his back against Blaine's chest. Blaine put his arms around his waist and his chin on his shoulder which was only possible because Kurt wasn't sitting up straight.

"Oh," was the only thing that came from Kurt's mouth.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah." If possible, Kurt moved himself to be even closer to Blaine.

Tobes was looking at them with a look on his face that Blaine couldn't read. He avoided meeting the other man's eyes but he felt as if there was hole being burned in his flesh.

He just wished knew what Tobes wanted from his old teacher.

He also found himself wishing Tobes would change his mind and this could all be solved with money. Money wouldn't be a problem. Wait... Except if K...

Suddenly Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand so tightly it actually hurt. The little color he had had on his face had vanished.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Oh... Oh God..."

"Kurt, babe, hey! It's okay, take a breath and calm down..."

"Blaine..."

"Yeah?"

"I think... Oh Lord, I think I'm gonna be sick..."

* * *

"How long are they just going to wait?"

"I'm sure they know what they are doing."

"Doesn't look like it. God, I wish they'd just tell us something!"

"I can make out with one of them to make him talk."

"Thanks, Brit, but I think just a good old punch will do."

"Sam, come on..."

"I think he's right."

"Of course you do, Puck, your solution to everything is violence."

"I don't think we need any more drama here..."

* * *

"Breathe through your nose, Kurt," Blaine instructed before turning to look at Tobes. "There's a restroom right through there, you can check first if you want," he said, nodding his head towards a door in the corner of the library. "He really is sick, please, just..."

"Fine! But if you take one step too close to the exit..." Tobes didn't have to finish, he just held the gun tighter in his hand. Blaine swallowed air before nodding numbly and taking a firm hold of Kurt's arm.

"Come on, up we go..." he coaxed. Kurt's knees buckled under him put Blaine managed to keep him standing. Supporting most of his boyfriend's weight, Blaine managed to get them to the restroom just in time. As soon as they were in, Kurt dropped on his knees and the little food he had managed to eat that day came up. "Let it all out, you'll feel better," Blaine mumbled, making small circles on Kurt's back.

After a minute or so Kurt seemed to be done. Groaning, he pushed himself away from the toilet seat and Blaine helped him sit against the wall. Then, in lack of anything better, he took some toilet paper and wet it.

Kurt let out a little sound of gratitude when Blaine started to clean him up. His eyes fluttered close and he seemed to be enjoying the cool touch.

"I should have just gone to bed..." he mumbled, voicing what Blaine had wished for. "I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault. You couldn't have known!"

"I feel terrible..."

"I know but once we get out of this mess we'll go straight to the nurse..."

"It's not that! I mean, it is, I do feel terrible but... if I had just gone to bed like you said, we wouldn't be in this mess. You wouldn't be in this mess and I... Oh, not again..."

Blaine had thought there was nothing to come up anymore and yet they spend another couple of minutes kneeling next to the toilet. Finally Kurt spat out what had to be the last of it. He took in a few fast breaths, scared to move in case the fish he had eaten a couple of days ago wanted to make a magical return.

"Stay there, I'll be right back," Blaine said and stood up to get a plastic cup from a pile that Dalton was generous enough to keep in every restroom. He returned with the cup half full and offered it to Kurt who had managed to move against the wall again. "Here, take a sip." Kurt eyed the cup and shook his head no. "Come on, one sip. For me?"

"Don't use the puppy eyes."

"One sip, that's all I ask. Here, I'll help you."

And without waiting for an answer he put the cup on Kurt's lips and tilted it a little. Protesting as much as he had the strength for, which wasn't much, Kurt opened his mouth just enough to let a bit of water in. After a couple of small gulps, he shook his head again and Blaine took the cup away.

"Feel good enough to go back?" Blaine asked.

"I guess."

"Okay. Up."

Blaine could have just as well carried Kurt. When they came out of the restroom, he saw that Tobes was sitting right next to the door. It was clear he had been listening the whole time, making sure they weren't trying to call anyone. Blaine had been so worried about Kurt that the thought of being out of their... kidnappers?... eyesight hadn't even popped into his head.

Somehow they managed to get back to the younger boys. Blaine sat them down so that Kurt was sitting in his lap again.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said again.

"Don't be."

"But I am."

"Let's not argue about something we know I'm right about, okay?"

"I told you, I'm always right."

"Well, as it turns out, you're not."

Maybe he had said it so matter-of-factly, or maybe he had used a firmer tone than what he had intended, but it made Kurt swallow whatever he was about shoot back. Blaine kissed the top of his head again, breathing in the smell of the shampoo that still lingered in the hair that was damp with sweat.

Everyone jumped when someone knocked on the door. _"Mr. Tobes? Dean?"_

"What do you want?" Tobes yelled back to the same cop that had been behind the door earlier.

"_Your teacher, Mr. Phillips, should be here soon. But you have to understand that we can't let him in there with you. You have to come out..."_

"No!"

"_Dean, we can't let you kill anyone."_

"You don't know what he has done!"

"_No, I don't, but you're in a lot of trouble already just by holding these kids hostage. If anything happens to them or Mr. Phillips, you'll be put away for life." _

A heavy silence followed the cop's words. Blaine prayed silently that Tobes would see reason. They didn't have to be involved in this... He could just let them go...

"He knows why I want him here. He knows I wish nothing more than to have him dead, why would he even agree to come?" Tobes asked.

"_Mr. Tobes..." _

"You better not be lying to me! If he's not here soon, I swear one of these rich sons of bitches IS going to die! I told you before, I have nothing to lose! And it's all thanks to him!"

"_Look, I don't know..."_

"30 minutes, cop. The clock is ticking."

At that moment, Blaine knew Kurt was right. Tobes was serious.

* * *

"Fooling him won't work. He'll want to see him."

"Shit. Shit, SHIT! How much time do we have?"

"30 minutes, sir. At least that's what he said."

"And you think he's actually going to kill one of them?"

"Sounds like it, sir."

"God, damn it! Alright, okay... Let's try and get him closer to the windows..."

"Sir..."

"It's all we can do for now! If you get a clear shot, shoot him."

"But..."

"None of those kids is going to die. Not on my watch."

* * *

"...and Sleeping Handsome and Prince Charming lived happily ever after. The end."

"Yey," Kurt cheered quietly.

"You didn't see that coming?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I did but it still makes me happy," Kurt answered. "They set an example."

"An example?."

"Love conquers everything."

"It does," Blaine agreed. "I'm sorry I can't be your Prince Charming..."

Kurt sighed. "Silly Blaine... You've always been my Prince Charming."

* * *

**Part three coming up soon...ish?**

**Sorry, can't promise more than that. I wanna make it perfect!**

**Drop a word, whatever you think of it.**

**If you're a phantomreader, thank you for your time, enjoy the rest of the day :) **

**See ya guys soon!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH YOU GUYS, I CAN'T BELIEVE I WENT OVER 100 ALERTS! **

***wipes sweat off her forehead***

**I have to start reading for my entrance exams so from now on, I'll probably write one shots. **

**You guys are aMAzing, thank ! **

**But none the less, this is the last chapter :( **

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**

* * *

**_...any word to make him feel like his world wasn't coming to an end. _

_Suddenly Burt took his small hand into his and squeezed it. Unlike his mother's, Burt's hands were always rough but they were warm and with that simple gesture Burt promised his son they would make it through this somehow. _

_A few final words of goodbye were said and the gasket in which Kurt's mother lay, disappeared._

It wasn't as if Kurt didn't think other people couldn't take proper care of his dad. Carole loved him and would surely do anything to make sure that Burt stayed healthy.

But in all honesty, Kurt didn't think Burt would want to be taken care of if he lost his son.

It had been just the two of them for so long. They were as different as a father and son could possibly be and unlike in a lot of unfortunate cases, they had somehow created a harmony. Sure, their life had been more about managing than living for nearly eight years and of course they had had their hiccups. But they had one very important thing in common: despite everything, they loved each other.

The safest place on Earth Kurt could think of was Burt's bed. Pretty soon after his wife had died, Burt had got a smaller bed but, and Kurt was pretty sure it was for him, he had kept the sheets. The bed was also big enough so that after the frequent nightmares that followed the accident, Kurt could climb up and curl up under the blanket that still smelled like his mom. Burt usually didn't wake up when this happened but just the sound of his heavy breathing was enough to lull the young boy back to dreamless sleep.

Never in a million years had Kurt thought he would feel as safe somewhere else. But it seemed, against all odds, that he had.

Blaine's jaw was on his shoulder and he was softly humming Silly Love Songs into his ear. Even with a guy with a gun in the room, Kurt found himself smiling just a little bit. He was scared, sure. He was scared that Blaine would get hurt. He was scared of what would happen if he himself died. He was even scared for the younger boys. But somehow he felt like nothing could touch him, nothing could happen to anyone, as long as he stayed right there in Blaine's arms. It was as if they were in a bubble and all the fear was just floating on the outside without really sinking in. They were in their own reality.

Gosh, how Kurt wished he could introduce Blaine to his mom. She had been an incredible woman and a terrific mother. At the time Kurt hadn't thought anything of it, but looking back now he realized how much it meant that she had bought him a tea set instead of a toy gun without ever losing the honest smile on her face. Kurt could vaguely remember her telling him that the one decorated with yellow flowers would look absolutely beautiful if set neatly on the little table in the corner of his room.

"I wonder if she knew..."

"Hmm? What did you say?" Blaine asked.

"I just... I wonder if my mom knew that I'm gay. Dad said he figured out when I was three years old but... he never told me if mom knew. Or what she thought if she did."

"Considering everything you've told me about her, I'm sure she would love you even if you wanted to live in a tree and eat nothing but cottage cheese."

Kurt chuckled. His body felt heavy and it was as if a tiny Sandman was trying to pull his eyes close but he determinedly kept his gaze on the window closest to them. The sky was turning slightly pink.

Blaine let go of one of his hands and touched his forehead. For a brief second, Kurt allowed himself to close his eyes.

"Your fever is still high..."

"Don't worry," Kurt said with a voice he hoped sounded reassuring. "I'm sure we'll get out of here soon."

Blaine didn't answer but Kurt felt him nod slightly.

Kurt turned to look at Tobes. The man was tapping his foot nervously and biting his lip. He didn't look as confident and angry at all as he had just a little while ago. In fact, he almost looked sad.

He didn't want to kill anyone.

But he would.

Kurt knew it when someone would do whatever it took to get what he wanted.

Tobes would do whatever it took.

* * *

"Sir, we have 10 minutes left."

"Shit, goddamnit! Alright. Prepare to get in."

"But won't that...?"

"We have to catch him off guard. Get in there before the time runs out, surprise him and _be faster than him."_

"...yes, sir."

* * *

Kurt had turned his attention to the other two boys. He realized that he recognized the other one. He had auditioned for the Warblers a little over a week ago and it had already been decided that he would become a member in the fall. The kid – Josh, Jack, John...? - had really been quite good, Kurt admitted. And passionate, too. Kurt remembered thinking he would turn into a boy version of Rachel. He had clearly been practicing for a long time and with some more experience, he could become really talented.

Maybe Kurt should tell him that. It might make him feel slightly better. But what about the other one? Kurt wouldn't have even known he was a freshman if it wasn't for his school books. Congratulating JoshJackJohn for becoming a Warbler in an attempt to comfort him would surely be unfair for the unknown boy.

"You're thinking something deep again," Blaine said.

"Not really," Kurt replied. "Just distracting myself." He shifted a tiny bit. "My ass is falling asleep."

"Do you want me to...?"

"You!" All four set of eyes turned to Tobes. To his horror, Kurt saw that he was pointing at Blaine. "Come here."

"What? Why?" Kurt asked in a voice that was at least an octave than what it normally was, if that was even possible and suddenly the bubble he had created around them burst, letting the fear in. He squeezed Blaine's hand so hard his knuckles turned white.

"I'm not talking to you! Come on now before it gets ugly," Tobes said. He was clearly tired of waiting, almost to a point where he was so impatient he forgot to sound commanding. But it was almost more scary because it seemed like he didn't care too much about what happened anymore.

Kurt started shaking. This couldn't be happening.

"Kurt."

"No."

"Kurt, let go."

"No!"

"Kurt, baby, please..."

"NO! I'm not losing you, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not..."

"I promise you, everything..."

Something cold pressed against his temple and he heard Blaine gasp. The freshmen crawled as far away from them as they could with terrified looks on their faces.

"This will all be a lot easier if you just let go of him now." Impatient, so impatient, he could totally lose his temper at any point.

"Please, Kurt..." Blaine choked out. "Let go, it'll be fine..."

"Why are you doing this?" The words came out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "What did he do to you that is so bad you think this is justified?"

"It's none of your business, just do what I tell you!"

"It is my business since you're holding a gun to my head! I wanna know why!" Kurt nearly screamed, his throat begging for mercy. This would not do good for his Broadway career.

"I lost everything because of him! Everything! My wife, my kids, my inheritance, everything, that's all you need to know! He's not a good man and he should pay!"

"But why like this?" Blaine asked while Kurt was busy trying to keep his breathing steady. "We haven't done anything. You're only going to lose your chance of ever getting anything back!"

"I have tried everything else," Tobes said. His voice was strained like he was about to cry. "I just want him to pay. I want him to live the rest of his life with all of this on his conscience. He should have faced me, like a man, but he's a coward and I bet he's not coming like they said..."

"You're the coward," Kurt said, cutting Tobes off. "You won't even say it out loud. You're gay, aren't you?"

The pair of arms that pulled him up were so strong he was forced to let go of Blaine's hands. He heard the older boy calling his name but the sudden movement had left him so dizzy he couldn't see anything but blur.

Clearly that wasn't what Tobes had wanted to hear.

* * *

"They are going in!"

"Are they going to get Kurt out of there?"

"I'm sure they are, Tina."

"I hope they KILL that psycho!"

"You sound dangerous..."

"Well, Brittany, I'm about ready to kill."

"But you'd go to jail..."

"I don't care!"

"Mercedes, calm down."

"No, this has taken TOO damn long, Quinn, and if they don't come out of there with Kurt soon then I am going to march in there and safe him myself!"

"Now you sound like a superhero."

* * *

"What did you just say?"

"You're gay," Kurt repeated while knowing he was standing on very thin ice. He was still trying to focus his vision and the nausea had returned despite there being nothing to throw up. "And he... your teacher... outed you?" The grip on his arm tightened, confirming what Kurt had guessed. "You know, that's a really lame excuse. I thought he at least molested you or something as bad as that! Then I could've maybe understood but you... you're just sad."

Memories of Karofsky and how he had handled with his doubts of his sexuality filled Kurt's mind and all of a sudden he found himself to be angry. To hell with the fact that his stomach wanted to climb up this throat or that his brain had turned into glue, he would let Tobes have it.

"You want your kids to remember you as the crazy man who held four students as hostages just get back at his old teacher? They are probably watching the news now, terrified, trying desperately to deny that you're their dad when their friends ask. You haven't thought of them, huh? You said you lost them. You blame your teacher about it. But you know what, you didn't lose them until today."

"Shut up! You don't know the half of it!"

"I know enough to know you're pathetic!"

As if to emphasize his words, the doors burst open, making everyone jump. Three cops rushed in, pointing their guns at Tobes but hesitating when they saw Kurt. Blaine was now on his feet and the two other boys just tried to disappear in the corner.

"Let go of the boy, Dean," one of the cops said. Kurt recognized him as the one who had been talking through the door.

"Is he here?"

"Just let go of him..."

"I knew it!"

Kurt didn't even realize Tobes had let go of him before he was in Blaine's arms again. Too many voices were talking at the same time, all of them frantic, high and loud. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's shoulder, hoping that the adrenaline in his veins would keep him standing.

"God with you, Kurt, you're too brave for your own good," Blaine whispered, his voice shaking. Kurt put his arms around his waist. "Nothing's gonna happen to you. I promise, I'll keep you safe..."

"Put down the gun. You don't really want to do this."

"You lied to me!"

"I..."

"No! Once people know... He has to... This is the only..."

Kurt heard two gunshots. His heart skipped a beat as he waited for the pain to come.

It didn't.

* * *

"KURT!"

"Sir, you can't go in there!"

"The hell I can't, my son..."

"I know that but... Mr. Anderson, I'm sorry, you can't..."

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God..."

"Finn, breathe!"

"The paramedics are going in."

"Oh God, they have two stretchers..."

"Not happening... Not happening, not happening, not happening..."

"Finn! Breathe!"

* * *

Kurt was forced to his knees by the weight that he had was suddenly carrying. He blinked, trying to get rid of the fog in his brain as he looked around the room.

"What's going on?" he asked. Tobes was on the ground, a steady flow of red liquid pooling around him. One of the cops made his way to the younger boys and one was coming towards them. Kurt looked up to the middle-aged man, wide-eyed and confused.

"It's okay, you can let go of him now," he said gently.

"But... I don't want to..."

"Kurt."

Blaine's voice was barely above a whisper but it was enough for Kurt to forget everything else. He smiled a bit, sure that it was all over but his smile faltered when he saw the expression on Blaine's face. Slowly, Kurt looked down.

His whole world came to a complete stop.

The fog disappeared, making everything a little too clear.

They were in the bubble again. But this time _all_ he could feel was fear.

"No. No, no, no, nonononononono!"

"Shh, Kurt... It's fine."

"No, no it's NOT, Blaine, please... Oh God, please, no, I can't... I can't..."

"Yeah, you can... Courage, remember?"

"I don't want to have courage without you!"

"Son, we have to get him to the hospital..."

Kurt didn't hear them.

"I love... you, Kurt."

"DON'T say it. Don't say it, you're not saying goodbye to me, you're not! We're gonna go to New York! We're gonna be together forever! Right? Right, Blaine?"

"...right..."

Someone removed Blaine from his arms as someone else tried to ask him if he was okay. By this point, Kurt was hyperventilating and although he could hear people around him talk, he didn't register anything.

His brain was wrapped around one word.

Blaine.

Blaine.

Blaine.

Blaine, Blaine, BlaineBlaineBlaine ...

They took Blaine away.

All the adrenaline vanished from Kurt's veins and his body reached its limit.

His world went black.

* * *

So many people.

Since the moment he had woken up in a hospital surrounded by his friends and family, Kurt had not really been alone for more than ten minutes. It wasn't hard to get used to and Kurt had soon realized he didn't even mind. It was probably good that someone kept him from his thoughts.

This was a real test for him.

He was surrounded by so many people he didn't know. Some of them were holding flowers. Some were fidgeting. Some were crying, hugging...

Kurt waited for his own tears to spill for he was sure they would. He bit his lip, trying to keep himself together, suddenly hoping that there was someone to squeeze his hand right now. Oh, why had he refused his dad's offer to come with him...?

Kurt tried to focus on the steady flow of people coming through the double doors. He was surprised to recognize a few of them, if only by their faces. Some looked worn out and exhausted, some had a very business like look on their faces.

Most of them looked like they felt the same way Kurt did.

Kurt let out a breath and let his eyes wonder around. His mind automatically started think of all the things that could be done to make this place look nicer and more welcoming. That was the point of it, right? To look like everyone was welcomed.

"Hey, you."

Kurt jumped, the coffee he was holding spilling on his fingers. How could he had been caught off guard by the one he had been waiting for?

As Kurt turned to see the smiling face of his boyfriend, the tears spilled. Forgetting all about the coffee he squealed and wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck. Without thinking twice of the other people at the airport, they kissed. Full and hard, as if they hadn't seen each other for months.

Well... They hadn't.

"Hey, hey, why are you crying?" Blaine asked when the finally pulled apart.

"I missed you," Kurt replied, smiling while wiping his tears to his sleeve.

"Oh, baby, I missed you, too. But it's not too long before you're going to join me, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

"New York won't know what hit it."

Kurt chuckled, taking a hold of Blaine's hand as they made their way out of the airport.

"So... did you bring me a souvenir?" Kurt asked as they were loading Blaine's suitcases to the car.

"I might have," Blaine answered, winking.

"What? What did you bring me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Blaine laughed as Kurt jumped up and down, clapping his hands.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Aww, you're no fun! Is it clothes? Ohhhh, is it a new Marc Jacobs bag, what?"

"Slightly shinier than that, I'd say."

"Shini...er...? BLAINE! Tell me!"

"All in good time, baby."

"I swear, I am not starting this car until you tell me."

"Alright, fine," Blaine said with a confident smile on his face and opened a bag of skittles.

"BLAINE!"

* * *

The End

* * *

**Alright, that's it, guys. Probably could use some more meat on its bones but oh well... I seriously have to stop myself from spending too much time on writing, I have TOO much going on in my life. **

**I HAD to end it on a happier note, I couldn't bring myself to write an angsty hospital scene. There was too much drama as it was, don't ya think?  
**

**Anyways, as this was the last chapter, I thank you all again! I will try and reply to as many as I possibly can if you leave a review. They really, REALLY make my day and I will make it my personal mission to let everyone know that. **

**:) **

**School work or not I'm not done with Klaine but like I said, oneshots from now on before I find more time. **

**Let's all hope for more development, eh? Ryan Murphy sure knows how to torture us, doesn't he? **

**Lots of Love, see you again soon!  
**


End file.
